


Changing Reality

by LadyCat1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dead Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marinette is depressed, Mother/Daughter Bonding, Sad with a Happy Ending, emma agreste is lonely, lemme just go and break your heart, marinette learns a lesson, sad stuff happening :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1
Summary: Emma Agreste has had it.She's done with her mother ignoring her.She's done with being ignored by the world.She's done with never getting what she wants.All she wants to do is change her reality, so what happens when Emma comes upon a miraculous that can take her back to the past?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emma Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Family :), Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Other Relationships Not Mentioned, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Changing Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blast from the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451723) by [Mylz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylz/pseuds/Mylz). 



> Hello there!  
> I really hope everyone enjoys this story!  
> Happy reading!

“I’m done, mom! I’m DONE!” screamed a 16-year old Emma Agreste as she stomped her foot on the floor.

Marinette Dupain-Agreste, Emma’s mother blinked back tears.

“Darling I’m so—”

“ _ Don’t even start _ ! You have no right to even  _ call  _ me your daughter!” Emma hissed.

She was done. Done with everything in her stupid life.

All her mother had ever done for her since her father’s death was ignore her.

Not a single happy birthday wish.

Not a single good morning or a good night.

Not a single smile.

Emma ran to her room and shut the door, as she heard her mother sobbing from downstairs.

Good.

She deserved it.

Emma fell to the floor, finally letting her sobs run free.

Sadness cascaded around her entire body, and she flung objects around her room in anger.

She wanted to change all this.

To make her mother actually  _ love  _ her.

Emma’s hands fell upon a miraculous box she had stolen from her mother’s room years ago.

She had nearly forgotten about it.

Opening the box, Emma shut her eyes as she saw a bright light appear. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes to see a kwami.

Fluff.

Emma hardly knew about the miraculous. Or any miraculous, really. All she knew was that her mother used to be Ladybug, and that a miraculous could grant you powers. But before Emma could think more, Fluff opened her mouth.

“Greetings, Emma Agreste!” she giggled, dazed.

Emma blinked, and waved shyly, her tears starting to dry up.

“Err…hi Fluff,” she smiled awkwardly. Fluff gave a small flip in the air with joy.

“Congratulations for choosing the Miraculous of Last Chance! Your power will be to travel back and forwards in time!” she explained.

“That’s it?” asked Emma.

“Well, there are a few other things you need to know, but I forgot! Just say ‘ _ fluff clockwise’  _ to transform, and counterclockwise to de-transform.” Fluff replied.

Emma gazed at miraculous in deep thought.

This was it.

This was her one shot at changing the reality. And there was  _ no way  _ Emma was giving it up!

Perhaps there was hope in her life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also..  
> Make sure to leave comments and reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
